1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a liquid crystal display (LCD) device capable of preventing impurities from diffusing into a channel area of a switching element and to a method of manufacturing the LCD device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An LCD device is a type of a flat panel display (FPD) which has become widely used in various applications recently. An LCD device includes two substrates respectively including two electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to the two electrodes of the LCD device, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged such that an amount of transmitted light may be adjusted.
An LCD device includes a plurality of pixels, and each of the plurality of pixels includes a switching element, e.g., a thin film transistor (TFT), which applies a data voltage to a pixel electrode.
In a process of manufacturing a conventional switching element, impurities generated in an impurity semiconductor material diffused into a channel area of the switching element, thus causing an issue of increased leakage current in the switching element.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.